


anthophobia.

by angstyhyungwon



Series: flowers for you [2]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Fights, Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst, HyungWonho - Freeform, M/M, Sad, Showki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstyhyungwon/pseuds/angstyhyungwon
Summary: part 2 of "flowers for you"----------------------------------ever since the day hyungwon passed,wonho has tried his best to move onthough successfully doing so,one of his friends fall right in the disease once againthis strongly reminded wonho of the one he lost





	anthophobia.

**Author's Note:**

> if you haven't read 'flowers for you', go ahead and read it  
> before reading this one ~~  
> if you have, please read this with caution <3

After that day of witnessing the loss of his beloved one,  
Hoseok has never looked at flowers the same way again.  
Not without reliving that moment.

Though he's moved on from it,  
the guilt and regrets stay within his shell.  
It's hard to keep in sometimes,   
eventually thoughts burst out into his mind,  
telling him the things he never wants to hear.

One day,  
Hoseok decided it'd be nice once in a while  
to go and have a meet up with his friends.  
He hadn't gone with them for a solid four weeks after what happened,  
but once he was over it, he was finally alright.

That was, until when he arrived.  
Kihyun was missing, what happened?

"Minhyukie. Where's Kihyun? He said he'd be the first one here."  
Minhyuk turned his head to Hoseok, slightly laughing.  
"Relax hyung, he's just in that restroom. He needed to go,"  
As Minhyuk pointed at the nearby public toilet,  
Hoseok sighed in relief at the response of his friend.

The friends decided to talk to pass some time from waiting for Kihyun.  
"Oh, yeah," Hyunwoo mentioned, they all looked at the man.  
"We've been planning this before you arrived hyung," He looked at Hoseok.  
The eldest hummed in question, 

"We're. . . Gonna visit Hyungwon,"  
Hoseok's chest sunk in, when the friend said _his_ name.  
"I. . ." Hoseok paused, he felt broken.

"I'd love to."  
He smiled, and the others smiled as well.   
"We know how hard it is for you hyung, we're really happy you're going with us."  
Hoseok nodded, opening his arms to give them all a group hug.  
"'Course."

Minutes had passed, why was Kihyun taking so long?  
"Is Kihyun constipated or something?" Changkyun snickered at his own comment,  
Jooheon playfully hit him on the arm, earning an 'ow' from the younger.  
"I'll go check on him." Hoseok volunteered and went ahead.

For some reason, his heart was pounding out of his chest.  
Why was that? Hoseok was paranoid. He was paranoid that Kihyun would have--  
No. Possibly not. Kihyun is the most strongest person in the group, mind wise.  
He'd never--

Hoseok skipped a heart beat when he saw the blood trail down from a stall,  
down to where the door, or where Hoseok, had stood.  
No, maybe, maybe that's someone else. That's someone else, right?  
_It's gotta be someone I don't know._

Hoseok kept the thought on his mind, anxiety swirled around him.  
He could feel his chest tighten, when he was approaching the stall.  
"Ki-- Kihyun?"

**No response.**

His hands trembled violently as he swung the door open,  
Afterwards only black surrounded his vision,  
numbly feeling as he collapsed onto a surface then to another surface.

 

* * *

 

 

As Hoseok slowly woke up,  
his head felt like it was slammed against a wall a million times.  
He groaned, raising his hand up on his forehead.

"Hoseok hyung. . .?"  
The eldest finally opened his eyes, he was on a white bed.  
Specifically, a hospital bed. Why was he here. . ?

His eyes turned to someone,  
he'd blink a few times before seeing it was Jooheon and Changkyun.  
He figured it was Changkyun who called his name,  
as Jooheon would never have a voice like the friend did.

"Hyung, you look like you hit your head pretty hard. . ."  
Changkyun grimly said, pointing out the gauze pad on his forehead.  
How come he didn't feel that? Hoseok sighed.

"What-- Happened? Why did I pass out?"  
Hoseok was kind of back-tracked from his memories  
seeing as he most-likely hit the cubicle wall before hitting the floor head-first.  
"Kihyun hyung, he. . . He developed. . It."

Jooheon started to cry, cry quietly but hard.  
Changkyun did as well, but he kept his cool.

"Who. . . Who is it?" Hoseok was terrified, scared.  
"Hyunwoo hyung." Changkyun's voice sounded strained at this point,  
Why did he sound so dreadful when he mentioned his name?  
"Hyunwoo hyung had a negative response, I don't think Kihyun hyung is gonna live as long as Hyungwon hyung!"  
Jooheon shouted, burying his face onto the younger's back.

Hoseok could only stare, watch them cry as he sat up,  
"Where- Where is Hyunwoo?" He said, anger tainted in his tone.  
Changkyun hesitated, but told him he was sat at room 201 with Minhyuk.

Hoseok rushed out of the room he was in, looking at what room it was.  
Room 199, it's close. He then looked towards the hallway ahead of him  
and spotted his friend.

He approached Hyunwoo, he was furious.  
"You. . . Animal." Hoseok could only say, glaring Hyunwoo down.  
Hyunwoo said nothing, he stayed in place. Minhyuk ignored everything,  
he was only balling his eyes out.

Hoseok was about to go in Kihyun's room when,  
"Listen, Kihyun and I have been friends for so long, I don't know how to understand his feelings."  
Hyunwoo said, his stare burned into his hyung. "Then don't visit Kihyun unless you do."  
The older seemed to scoff, and slammed the door shut once he went inside.

God, Kihyun.  
He could only think.

He approached Kihyun, who seemed to be already pale than usual.  
The thing that horrified him the most was his lips.  
Just like Hyungwon, his lips stayed red and alive-looking,  
signaling that he's had an episode either that was long or was horrible.  
"Kihyun,"

Kihyun seemed to snap out of the daze when he heard his name,  
He turned to Hoseok, as he just started crying pitifully at himself.  
"Hyung, I hate this." Kihyun gritted his teeth, then stopped as another flower sprouted out of his throat.

The nurses had gotten alerted as they rushed in, Hoseok was pushed out of the room  
as the only thing he vaguely heard was Kihyun's gags and hacks,  
Seeing at the blood swam down onto the white, now crimson-soaked floor.

Hoseok could only look down at the ground.  
He felt sick, sick at the sight of flowers.  
He's having so many flashbacks, and what terrified him most was that. . .

He'd possibly end up like Hyungwon did.

His chest sunk once again,  
As he looked at Hyunwoo, he was extremely angry.  
"Your fucking friend is dying. Dying because of you."  
Hoseok hissed, "Remember that fucking shit. Feel what I felt when Hyungwon was like this."

Hyunwoo stared at him, wide-eyed the moment he walked off away from his friend.  
Stress and guilt hit Hyunwoo on the back like a whip,  
It felt like pure hell.

Meanwhile, with Hoseok. . .  
He doesn't think he can go outside for a few days once again after seeing it.  
After seeing the fucking flowers again. 

It horrified him greatly, it made him feel sick.

_It made him remember of Hyungwon, who made him feel love sick._

 

 

**_&_ **

 

 


End file.
